The Beginning -- Jacob Sterl
by TheSwaggles
Summary: Jacob Sterl has seen weird things, but High School has changed his life.


Some people don't believe me, others don't care. The people around me are worried, because I'm 14 and I still see monsters. I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but my mind has always been more creative than others. Maybe that's it. School was always been tough for me, especially because I have ADHD and dyslexia, it also doesn't help I've blown up a couple. I was freaking out the day before High School started, because I won't fit in, and the kids there will think I'm crazy. Alas, my time at Jone's High has been excellent so far, not a single monster in sight, not a single kid calling me crazy. The only thing that's been bothering me is this teacher who goes by the name of Mr. Kurk, but I shouldn't worry. Or should I? Today when I arrived to school, I felt… different, as if someone, or something was watching, but I decided to carry on with my day. Again at lunch, the same feeling, as if I was being watched, I quickly scanned the cafeteria, looking for something strange, and I found myself looking straight into the eyes of Mr. Kurk. I asked him "Is there anything you need?" and he replied, "Yes, come with me." I wasn't expecting a reply like that, but I got up and followed him. We went straight into his office, and he locked the door behind us, which was worrying me. He sat at his desk, and said "I have a matter that needs to be solved" I said something stupid like "Uh ah ok". Then he did something really weird, he said my name over and over, as if that was my cue "Jacob Sterl, Jacob Sterl, Jacob Sterl…" That's when things got a little out of hand. My best friend, Max, started knocking furiously on the door, and started shouting "GO, LEAVE!" I was more than happy to, so I ran at the door, unlocked it, and Max and I started running out of the school, when I heard a loud screeching noise. Then, all of a sudden, this giant black dog was barreling down the hall after us, so we found the nearest bathroom, and locked ourselves in it. I was shaking; I had no idea what was happening, so I started yelling at Max. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" then he said something that really made me want to punch him, he said "I'll tell you later once I bring you to camp" This really startled me, for years my mom had talked about sending me to some camp, and I had always asked what she was talking about, and she would mutter something like "No, not yet, I wont lose you yet…" which really scared me. I demanded Max to tell me what that dog was doing, and he said "Look Jacob, that thing is a hellhound, all the monsters you've been seeing over the years are really true, but only you and the people with the same sight as you can see them. I almost cried with joy, for years people had thought I was crazy, and now, I was hearing that I'm not, "Max!" I said because the hellhound had found a way to break down the door. He pulled out a knife with a 5-inch blade, and japed at the dog. When the knife hit, the beast instantly turned to dust, and then Max took his pants off, and told me to run. I stared in awe as I saw he had goat legs, with fur, hooves and everything. He called someone, and told him to drive to go to Long Island. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was a goat, so I stayed quiet while he told the driver to drive to America. "Wait a second" I said "America? Dude why are we going there? That's like a 7-hour ride! That'll cost you a fortune!" We just happened to live in Toronto, Ontario so I had no idea what he was doing and why we were going to America. "Max! I can't just go without saying anything to my mom!" He just said, "don't worry, I've already booked everything, and don't worry about the cost, I've got it". I was about to explode, everything had happened all of a sudden, and we didn't talk much during the ride, I tried asking him, but he refused to say anything.

Once we got there, my legs felt like there were going to turn to goo. Max had somehow paid the driver, and we came to this clearing in the woods of a camp called "Camp-Half Blood". All the campers started at me as I walked through, and started mumbling something about a so-called "Prophecy"


End file.
